Allergies
by Alice001
Summary: what happens when Bella Eats something that she's allergic to? R&R Please!


(I don't own twilight or any of its characters)

A/N: Thanks Rebecca (Alice07) for calling me that night and giving me the awesome idea!! I love you and you rock! The credit goes to her not me…)

Allergies

I was at the Cullen's house because Edward dropped me off before he went hunting with everyone else besides Emmett and Jasper. He didn't want to leave me alone because Victoria was still roaming around. Jasper and Emmett were my "babysitters" and I didn't have a problem with them, but they could just be well…themselves.

"So Bells, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked me as he pulled me into a one armed hug. He let go of me and I was about to answer when my stomach answered for me.

"It's a good thing we went shopping yesterday." Jasper said. "I'll go get you some food."

"Hold on Jasper, I'll do that, thank you." Emmett said and went into the kitchen. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged. I sat down in the dining table.

"Hey Bella is yogurt okay?" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah." I yelled back even though I'm sure he would have heard me if I was whispering. _As long it's not strawberry._ I thought. I was allergic to them and when I do eat them…well you don't want to know what happens then.

"What flavor is it?" I asked.

"Uh…Raspberry." Emmett answered. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Emmett brought over the yogurt and I ate it. It tasted really good. I didn't know that raspberry yogurt could taste that good. When I was done with it in two spoonfuls I handed the empty cup and the spoon to Emmett.

"Thanks." I said I hopped up out of the chair. I went next to Jasper who was watching TV and sat down.

"Bella that wasn't Raspberry, it was strawberry." Emmett said from the kitchen.

"WHAT!!! DID YOU SAY STRAWBERRY???!!!!" I yelled. I jumped off of the couch and started running around.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked in a quiet and worried voice.

"CALL 911,CALL CHARLIE, CALL EDWARD!!!! DO SOMETHING! DAMN IT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM CARZY HURRY UP! IM GOING TO DIE!"

I yelled. They just kept on staring and I kept on running. I could feel their worried stares but I couldn't help it. I was really allergic to strawberries.

"Bella, clam down it was just strawberry yogurt." Emmett said.

"I'M DEATHLY ALLERGIC TO STAWBERIES! AND IF" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the room started spinning and everything went black and the last thing I remember was Jasper catching me and Emmett yelling,

"JASPER I KILLED BELLA AND NOW EDWARD'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!" Then I blacked out completely.

"Oh God, Bella honey are you okay?" I heard a beautiful voice say.

"She'll be fine Edward clam down!" A pixie-like voice said.

"I'm going to kill the both of you I swear!" I heard a growl.

"Edward be quiet it's not their fault. And like Alice said she'll be fine." He sounded like the doctor.

I opened my eyes to see seven worried faces hovered over me. I sat up and was tackled immediately.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad that you're okay! What happened? Does anything hurt? I'm going to kill Emmett and Jasper." Edward said and held me in a tight hug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Emmett accidentally fed my strawberries. And no nothing hurts besides my head." I answered. **(A/N: If you guys are wondering, her head hurts because of landing on Jasper when he caught her.)**

"Carlisle! Fix her head!" Edward said and let me go out of his hold.

"Edward the only I can do for her head is to give her medicine and for the last time clam down." Carlisle replied. Edward looked a little embarrassed about his little outburst. Emmett came up to me next with his head down.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know! Please forgive me I really didn't mean too." Emmett said. I smiled.

"It's okay Emmett It's my fault for not telling you." I said warmly. Emmett looked up at me his face guilt stricken. "Emmett really it's okay!" I said. He smiled.

"Thanks Bell." He said and stepped back replace by Jasper.

"I'm really sorry to Bella." He said. I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I should apologize. I should have double-checked the flavor."

"But you didn't even know I was allergic!" I said.

"Yeah I know but I should have asked you."

"Jasper, it's alright." Alice came up to me next.

" I'm really sorry Bella I should have warned you, but…really there's no excuse." Alice said.

"Alice, its no problem at all."

"Well Bella it seems that you can go home now, but if you get a rash or start itching a lot come back okay?" Carlisle said. He prescribed me some medicine and I was about ready to go when Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came in.

"Come on Bella let me take you home." Edward said.

" Well guys you know what I learned today about my favorite human?" Emmett asked

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"That Bella is seriously allergic to strawberries." Emmett said. Although Edward didn't find it all that funny I did hear him chuckle. Everyone laughed including me.

_Hey!! Hope you guys liked that and thanks again to Alice07! I love you!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!! SO I KNOW WETHER TO KEEP ON WRITING OR STOP!! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! –Alice001_


End file.
